


一步之遥

by polyanthus



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyanthus/pseuds/polyanthus





	一步之遥

圈地自萌，不上升真人

Chapter 1 我竟不知道再次相见时，更害怕的是谁，我？还是我们？

2025年春天，羽生结弦31岁，金博洋28岁，7年前他们相恋，4年前他们分手。

“金博洋会参加车俊焕在平昌举办的公演，你知道吗？”宇野昌磨轻描淡写地提起了这个在羽生俱乐部被视为禁忌的名字。

彼时结束一天工作的羽生结弦正在整理东西，听到这个久违的名字，他绕着耳机的手一顿，“知不知道都没有任何影响，还有，我说过别在我面前提这个人的名字，你也 不能例外。”

说罢，羽生结弦抄起背包就走，仿佛背后有什么他摆脱不掉的东西在追赶，留下宇野昌磨在身后微微摇头，叹了一口气。

2022年北京冬奥会，羽生结弦凭借惊人的表现再一次摘得金牌，成为前无古人的冬奥花滑男单三连冠得主，在赛后的记者会上，他毅然宣布退役。一众媒体和冰迷哗然之余也表示理解，毕竟他已经达到了个人花滑事业的顶峰，年龄和伤病的问题也由不得他继续参加高强度的比赛，此时退役是最好的选择。

令大家不解的是，宣布退役以后，羽生结弦谢绝了各方的邀约，回到自己的家乡仙台，开了一个花滑俱乐部，致力于挖掘和培养有潜力的花滑新星。除了在俱乐部的教练工作，羽生结弦时不时也会参加一些商演，虽然已经退役，但是在冰上肆意滑行跳跃的感觉依然让他深深着迷。只是，他踏足的地方却从来不包括中国，准确地来说，四年前开始，他就再也没有去过中国哪怕一次。

比起羽生结弦顺理成章的退役，金博洋的离开有些出乎意料。这位天才般的少年在家门口夺得奥运会银牌创造了历史以后，就向国家队打了退役申请。中间的种种曲折不得而知，半年之后，他的退役申请被批准了。回到哈尔滨的金博洋在黑龙江省队当教练，几乎消失在公众的视野里。

“金博洋”三个字是羽生俱乐部的禁忌，一开始的时候还有人会不经意地聊起他令人惊异的退役，进而赞叹他干净利落的跳跃和北京冬奥前突飞猛进的表现力，也会有人嘟囔为什么他一退役就仿佛在媒体上消失了，这些时不时出现的讨论最后都在羽生结弦冰冷的目光里渐渐消失，虽然大家百思不得其解，曾经那么要好的朋友，那么励志的偶像与迷弟，为什么从四年前开始关系会急转直下到如今老死不相往来的地步。

宇野昌磨是知道一些缘由的，但也仅限于一些，他知道羽生结弦与金博洋的相恋是羽生说开始，是金博洋说结束，却不知道为什么；他知道事情远没有表现上看起来简单，却不知道在羽生坚若寒冰的心防下一切要从何说起；他知道金博洋是这次车俊焕公演的神秘嘉宾，却不知道告诉了羽生后，原本已经答应参加公演的他会怎么决定。

羽生结弦还是如期出现在了平昌，并且直接无视了许久不见的老友们惊异的眼神。正值休赛季，这次公演来的熟人很多，现役的，非现役的，仿佛都因为小车的好人缘齐聚在了平昌，一时间，众人下榻的酒店大堂热闹无比。

“hi，博洋，这儿～”耳边传来戈米沙的声音，许久未曾听到的“博洋”两个字让羽生结弦浑身一激灵，下意识地往门口看去。

那人还是一副少年模样，修长的身材，白皙的面容，没有用发胶的头发软软地趴在头顶，仿佛几年的时光从未在他身上流淌。然而还是有什么不同了，稍显苍白的脸色，愈加瘦削的脸庞，没有血色的唇，不再轻易露出的小虎牙，当看到白色衬衫领口明显到无法忽视的锁骨时，羽生结弦皱起了眉，强迫自己转过身去，拿着刚领到的房卡，向电梯走去。

一进酒店大门就听到老友的招呼声，金博洋下意识地抬头朝声音方向望去，不经意间却瞥到了一个熟悉到不能再熟悉的身影。来不及打招呼，那人已经转身离开，金博洋咬了咬唇，原本苍白的唇瞬间印出血色。

 

Chapter 2 探戈里无所谓错步的，不像人生。

一众表演嘉宾都是在公演开始前三天就抵达了平昌。公演的彩排，久未谋面的好友相聚，三天的时间好像还远远不够。

下午一到酒店就躲进自己房间的羽生结弦并不知道大家的住宿安排，直到戈米沙带着陈巍、周知方、宇野昌磨和自己的师兄费尔一起来敲门喊吃晚饭，才知道这帮人就住在自己楼上。

羽生结弦换了鞋拿上手机走出门去，却看到戈米沙从自己隔壁房间带出来一个人，金博洋。脸上表情未动，羽生结弦跟上众人向着餐厅而去，米沙此时已经窜到前头带路，周知方刻意慢走了几步与金博洋并排走在最后，不时冒出的奇怪儿化音将此时异常沉默的金博洋逗得噗嗤一笑。

来到酒店餐厅，众人依次落座。餐厅的菜单异常丰富，各国料理应有尽有，再加上长途飞行的劳累在一下午的休息中褪去了不少，大家点起菜来毫不手软。羽生结弦虽然不是个特别讲究吃的人，因为中午的飞机餐没吃多少，此时感觉饥肠辘辘，将菜单的鱼生、寿司和炸物好一通乱点。

上菜的速度很快，每个人面前都迅速摆满了一堆东西。看着坐在自己斜对面的金博洋面前孤零零的拉面，羽生结弦突然觉得自己八百年的眉头都在今天皱完了。

一手扬起叫waiter拿菜单过来，一手把自己面前的各类天妇罗推到那人面前，“吃！”

原本有一下没一下拨弄着面条的人似乎一惊，头也没抬道：“不用了，谢谢。”待看清说话的人是谁，他眸光一闪，不再拒绝，默默地吃了起来，乖顺得一如多年前的样子。

坐在羽生正对面的宇野若有所思地看着两人，并不打算插话。

一顿简餐吃了一个半小时才结束，曾经的现在的赛场上的对手们，下了场却是能够笑闹成一团的朋友。只是原本最皮最多话的两个，一个似是把场上的高冷带到了场下，一个腼腆得好像变了一个人似的，只有被问到自己的近况时，才简单地答上两句。

众人起身时，waiter过来将刚才羽生结弦点的黑森林蛋糕打包好给他。

“羽生，你什么时候有晚上吃甜品的习惯了？天生吃不胖的人就可以这么为所欲为么？”他的师兄永远不可能放过调侃他的机会。

羽生回了他一个假笑，拿了蛋糕就走，丝毫不管后面那帮损友在嘻嘻哈哈说什么。

谢绝了戈米沙出门逛逛的邀约，金博洋慢吞吞地回到自己的楼层，却赫然看到一早已经回房的羽生正拎着刚才的蛋糕站在自己房门前。

“给！点了以后发现吃不下了，不想浪费。”把蛋糕往自己怀里一塞，羽生转身就回了自己房间，留下金博洋默默地把蛋糕盒子抱住，站了很久很久。

第二天是各人独自的合乐彩排，金博洋作为特邀的神秘嘉宾，表演内容自然也是越少人知道越好，因此他的合乐时间被安排在了早上7点第一个。车俊焕为此说了无数遍的抱歉，金博洋只好一再表示自己已经非常习惯这样的训练时间，真的没有关系。演出安排事务繁杂，他不希望小车为了自己的一点小事而感到内疚。

羽生结弦站在体育馆入口处的阴影里，盯着仍是一袭水灰色训练服的金博洋如鱼般滑上冰面。他不明白为什么昨天只扫过一眼的彩排时间表会那么深刻地印在脑子里，尤其是第一个名字；他不知道为什么一向不认床的自己昨晚会在隔壁洗手间不时传来的水声和奇怪的磕碰声中辗转反侧；他更拒绝去想的是明明下午三点才轮到彩排的自己，为什么提前8个小时出现在这里。

眯眼打量着冰面上缓缓滑行的人，记忆中一向合体潇洒的训练服此时有些空荡荡的，看得羽生结弦的心仿佛也空了。

小提琴声响起，几乎从第一个音符落入耳中时，羽生结弦就确定是《Por Una Cabeza》。Tango曲风一向不在金博洋的比赛选曲范围内，“那种撩人的风格我handle不了”，每次有人提出这样的建议时，他总是一边这样说一边笑着露出小虎牙。

此时的他却真真切切地滑起了这首经典曲目，从首段旋转跳跃中的慵懒俏皮，到加入钢琴后的激情迸发，再到转入大调以后的温柔哀婉，本应是双人舞的Tango曲只有他一人滑得忘情，进退、矛盾、纠缠，种种情绪满到要从冰场上溢出来。乐曲高潮处，一切戛然而止，一步之遥，探戈的舞步从没有对错，那么人生呢？Ending pose以后，金博洋跪在冰面上久久没有起身，一直低着的头让羽生看不到他脸上的表情。

仿佛是为了陪伴，也可能是因为震撼，羽生结弦也一直站在原处没有动。金博洋结束合乐看到站在场边的人，一时以为自己情绪代入过深，还没有清醒过来。当再三确认的确是那个人以后，金博洋深吸一口气，穿上冰刀套来到羽生结弦身边：“羽生，如果你现在有时间的话，我们可以谈谈吗？”

 

Chapter 3 做一切决定的都是你，我们算什么？

“我们可以谈谈吗？”与四年前何其相似的话在羽生结弦的耳边炸开，只是当时说出这句话的是自己，而得到的答案是：“没什么可谈的了吧。”

平昌曾是最让羽生结弦感到幸福的地方。冬奥会花样滑冰男单项目66年来的第一次卫冕的荣耀属于他，来自世界各地的万千冰迷的爱护和关心属于他，最重要的是，金博洋属于了他。

他们曾经是偶像迷弟，少年总是一路追随着青年的脚步，无论取得什么样令人赞叹的成绩，总是笑笑说：“我从小就喜欢羽生结弦，他是最好的，我还差得远。”终于有一天，长身玉立的少年与锋芒正盛的青年一同站在了最后一组的赛场上，开启男单“四周跳”时代的少年获得了全世界的赞叹，更收获了来自羽生结弦的友谊。

羽生结弦看着金博洋从青年组一步一步踏踏实实地走到自己身边，这种感觉是难以言喻的。许多人视自己为偶像，但是少有人能够像他一样，用天赋和汗水把自己说过的每一个字一一实现，努力又坚强，纯粹而坚定。

金博洋升组以后，两人在比赛中的交集变得多了起来，一起站在领奖台上的次数也不少。无论自己站在领奖台上那个位置，总是第一个伸过来的手，各种gala彩排时总是随时随地在视线内的身影，接受采访遇到难题时的懵懂，赛后私下交流宝贝耳机时见牙不见眼的笑容，羽生结弦觉得自己正在慢慢被一张名叫金博洋的网捕获，却莫名地不想挣脱。

转折发生在2017年的11月，两人接连遭受到了严重伤病，密集的赛事安排如何取舍，即将到来的冬奥会该怎么办，为不同国家而战的两人默契地没有在这些问题上深入讨论，但是同样的苦闷与压力却因为知道有对方的存在而真实的减轻，哪怕每天一句“好好吃饭”、“注意休息”的问候，也让两个年轻人心底慢慢地开出一朵朵小花。

时间终于不停歇地走到了平昌，靠着止痛药强撑下来的卫冕冠军始终放心不下一个人，那个人得到第四名以后流下的泪水烫在了他的心上。他知道他有多努力，他知道他有多热爱，他了解一切却又无能为力，他无法保持冷静的思考，只想站在那个人的面前说出在心底反复了无数次的话，他也确实这样做了。

奥运村外一条僻静的街道上，冬日的月光冷冷地倾泻下来，和着路灯橘黄色的光芒，平添了些许暖意。金博洋几乎不敢相信自己所听到的，他是他追随半生的偶像，是他的年少梦想，是他的心之所系，是他所有的可说不可得。他一次又一次地告诫自己，只要能够靠近他、站在他身边就好了，只要能够得到他的目光他的注视就好了，金博洋，你不可以贪心。但是眼前人的话，是不是允许自己更贪心一点？金博洋迟疑着开口：“羽生前辈，我可以理解为你是在对我告白吗？”

看着面前人露出懵懵的表情，羽生结弦的心一下子柔软了起来，怎么能这么可爱，犯规啊，“是的，我，羽生结弦，在对金博洋告白，可以接受我吗？”

羽生结弦一字一顿说出的话重重地打在金博洋的心上，一贯活泼开朗的他此时反而说不出话，只是一味的点头：“好，好，好。”

听到想要的回答，羽生结弦笑着长臂一伸，揽住眼前不知所措的人，凑到他的耳旁，用气音说道：“天天，以后不可以再叫我前辈，知道了吗？”

怀里的青年用头抵着他的肩膀，此时终于找回了自己的声音：“把前辈偶像追到手变成爱人，我是不是这个世界上最成功的迷弟？”

大笑着揽紧恋人，羽生结弦觉得此刻圆满二字已经不足以形容自己的心情。他所认定的事，一直都是一往无前所向披靡，例如花滑，他所认定的人，也从不怀疑会携手走到最后，例如金博洋。

三年的时间对于恋爱中的人来说并不太长，对于羽生结弦和金博洋来说更是。每年9月到次年3月的密集比赛中为了与恋人相见费尽心思地凑大奖赛的选站，调参加比赛的日程；休赛季训练中忙里偷闲一起参加商演活动，或者瞒着众人互相探望。

作为现役运动员，又身处异国，他们小心翼翼地维持着这段关系，甜蜜有时，争吵有时，不能高调，不能张扬，媒体不能知道，冰迷不能知道，身边的人也不是该知道的时候。只是，世事若能皆随人心，世上又怎么会有那许多的错过。

电话里对羽生结弦说出“我们分手吧”几个字时，金博洋花尽了全身所有的力气才能保持声音不颤抖。他不敢想象走廊尽头病房里躺在病床上的羽生听到这句话是什么心情，又是怀着怎样的情绪急切地对自己说着“天天，我们可以谈谈吗？”

“没什么可谈的了吧，我只是很累很累了，不想继续了。你，多多保重。”没有给对方说话的机会，金博洋迅速地挂断了电话，整个人无力地靠着墙缓缓滑下，喃喃道，“金博洋你没有做错，你没有做错，他该有他应有的幸福，他会幸福。”

记忆的闸门被金博洋的一句话敲开，四年前的痛苦席卷而来，几乎要把羽生结弦淹没，“金博洋，你有什么资格对我说谈一谈？”他几乎是咬牙切齿地一字一字道，“来也好，去也好，做一切决定的都是你，我算什么？！我们之间又算什么？！”

 

Chapter 4 在爱与痛的边缘，应该决定怎么挑选

眼前人用好似一夜未眠的泛红的眼睛盯着自己，金博洋觉得自己几乎要被对方声音里的巨大恨意所击倒，摇摇欲坠，嗫嚅着想说些什么，却最终没能追上那人掉头离开的决绝。

望着体育馆门口逆光而行的背景，依旧只穿着单薄训练服的金博洋浑身不可遏制地颤抖，真的，还是不行吗。

平心而论，羽生结弦私下里是个很好的情人，温柔体贴，稳重成熟。也许是年龄和经历的缘故，两人之间的关系总是羽生主导多一些。金博洋享受着与偶像恋爱的梦幻和甜蜜，也好脾气地从不计较羽生性格里时不时露头的霸道与说一不二。

事业和学业上成功无比的羽生结弦一度觉得自己能够掌控人生的一切，爱情也不例外。作为相对年长的一个，羽生结弦认为自己有理由认真规划好两个人的每一步，想要携手走到最后的心不是靠甜言蜜语说出来的。

是的，除了最初的告白，面对媒体一向双商爆表的羽生结弦却几乎从来不对金博洋说甜言蜜语，他的爱意表现在不管时差多少永远记得提前看恋人所在地的天气预报并提醒他第二天穿什么，表现在无论多难买的限量版耳机总是想尽办法成对买来给恋人惊喜，表现比赛前的鼓励和比赛后的总结安慰，表现在从不向恋人表达哪怕一点点的思虑和压力。

虽然从事着花滑这样一项堪称高雅的运动，金博洋私下里的性格却一贯跳脱。追逐偶像的过程虽然艰辛，汗水与泪水，公平与不公平，所有的一切在与羽生一起站上领奖台的时候，在羽生出乎意料的告白中都变得值得。羽生不喜欢在社交平台上有太多的痕迹，金博洋渐渐也不在自己的微博、抖音、ins上晒两人的合影；羽生排斥两人在镜头下过多的接触，金博洋便也习惯了各种gala彩排时默默与小周小车他们玩耍，尽量不让自己的视线过多地黏着在那人身上；每日不可少的视频通话时，金博洋会细心观察到恋人偶尔皱起的眉头，屡次得到“真的没事别担心”的回答后，他也渐渐地沉默不再问。

在不明真相的外人和媒体看来，两人的相处模式从平昌前互相好感十足互相肆意打闹的前后辈，变成了平昌之后交集虽多但私下关系没有任何特殊之处的同期对手。

“这是我要的”，羽生结弦想，“现在还不是时候。”

“如果这是他想要的，我也可以的。”屡屡看着恋人与其他选手肆意打闹，自己却无法如以前一样心怀坦荡地凑上去时，金博洋按下心里突如其来的苦涩想。

甜蜜与纠结总是纠缠着前行，2021年是他们恋爱的第三个年头，四大洲花样滑冰锦标赛在东京举行。之前在大奖赛美国站，羽生结弦潇洒利落的4A震惊世界，宣告着男单“四周半”时代的来临。时间走到了东京，金博洋上场前不着痕迹地抚摸着骨膜炎复发的脚，咬牙忍痛穿上冰鞋，告诉自己：“金博洋，你可以的！”

随着音乐声开始滑行的脚，疼痛越来越不受控制，起跳时的些微一滞，导致身体的轴有些歪，未足周的4A依然给落冰的脚踝带来了巨大的冲击力，金博洋重重地摔在冰面上，疼痛从脚踝到脚底连成一片，让他连声音都发不出来。观众席一片哗然，赛事组委会安排的救护人员已经冲上冰面将人抬了下来，中国队的队医立马赶去了医疗室。

羽生结弦在green house里目睹了这一场变故，心急如焚的他顾不得等其他选手的分数，直接拉开门就要出去，门口却意外地站着自己的教练和母亲。“结弦，请注意你自己的身份，金选手的事不是你此时此刻该关心的。”他听到自己的母亲这样说。

如牵线木偶般浑浑噩噩地结束了颁奖典礼、记者会，羽生结弦心里的担忧与焦躁在媒体面前都已经无法掩饰。记者会后，羽生结弦避开了众人直接去了医疗室，中国队的队医不在，金博洋一个人在躺在治疗床上，脚边放了一个仪器，看起来正在做理疗。

“你，你怎么来了？没被人看到吧？”躺在床上的人第一反应是紧张，然后才露出一如既往甜甜的笑容，“你别着急，我没事儿，就是旧伤有点复发，然后新动作一下子没吃住劲儿，丢人了哈。”

深深地盯了一眼痛到脸色苍白却依然对自己笑得灿烂的人，羽生结弦突然觉得在自己之前的伪装都是在自欺欺人，去他的装不熟！去他的时机不成熟！走上前把人拥在怀里，躁动了几个小时的心终于安定下来：“天天，对不起。”对不起，没办法光明正大地陪在你身边，对不起，让你一直以来这么没有安全感，对不起。

“说什么呢？你不要总是把一切都揽在自己身上，我们之间，不需要对不起这三个字。”金博洋看着恋人皱起的眉头，伸手上去抚平它。

两人静静地相拥了没多久，羽生结弦就被金博洋赶回酒店去，“我教练和队医去给我买晚饭马上就回来了，你也赶紧回去吃饭，别担心。”

回到酒店房间的羽生结弦不出意外地看到了自己母亲正端坐在沙发上，母子二人谈了些什么没人知道。只是自从离开东京回国治疗以后，长达两个月的时间，金博洋再也没有见过羽生结弦，连原本每天都有的视频通话也在自己确认没事出院复健以后渐渐减少了频次。

春暖花开的时节，去年与羽生看樱花的约定显而易见地无法兑现，金博洋的心里为了近一周没有联系上的恋人焦躁不定，却在康复训练结束回家时，在家门口遇到两个人，一个端庄得体的中年女性，一个看起来很年轻，只比自己略大一些，两人一看就是母女。“金选手你好，我是羽生纱绫，羽生结弦的姐姐，这位是我们的母亲。”年轻的女士向金博洋伸出手。

略显难懂的日式英语让金博洋听得格外费劲，但是该懂的都懂了。“结弦他一直很小心，你们俩的关系也被他保护得很好，但我们还是知道了，总有一天全世界都会知道，4CC上你受伤后他的表现太反常，媒体绝对会闻着味儿上来，那后果不是你们承担得起的！”“是，你们是对方的初恋，但你们首先是现役运动员，是不同国家同一项目上的竞争对手，是同性，你们的事如果公开会掀起怎么样的轩然大波难道你真的没想过吗？”“结弦他从来不是这样的，他视花滑和国家荣誉为他的生命，但是4CC之后他居然对我说他这些他都不要了，荣誉不要了，地位不要了，明年极有可能达成的史无前例的奥运三连冠也不要了，他说跳成4A以后他已经完成自己在花滑上的所有梦想，现在他只想光明正大地站在你身边。但是他的竞技状态还那么好，日本花滑那么需要他，他为了你不管不顾了，金选手，你怎么忍心？”“退一万步讲，即使结弦要退役结婚，我们也绝不允许他与一个男人共度一生，金选手，希望你能体谅一个母亲的心。”

一声声的“金选手”，一句句的诘问让金博洋的脑子都快炸开了，他已经无法思考，无力回应，只能喃喃地反复问着：“他现在在哪里？他还好吗？”

“结弦这段时间哮喘发作频繁，在东京做了支气管手术，正在休养，我们家世交的女儿纯夏一直在看护他，恢复得很好。看你这个样子，一定是完全不知道这件事。金选手，如果在结弦的心目中，你从来不能分担他任何的压力和痛苦，那么身为恋人的你，该如何自处呢？我希望你能重新思考一下你们的关系，不要在年轻的时候冲动做下会让以后的自己懊悔的决定。北京冬奥会对结弦来说很重要，他需要的是创造前无古人的历史，而不是一桩惹人非议的丑闻，相信你也是如此。”

不知道是怎么把羽生的母亲和姐姐送走的，金博洋反应过来的时候，家里只剩自己孤身一人。坐在冰冷的地板上，将头深深的埋进了膝盖里，却还是无法遏制脑海里的回声，她们说的字字句句都打在金博洋的心上，是啊，金博洋，她们说的你都懂吧，你都感觉到了吧，你只是自私地一直选择逃避。你怎么忍心？怎么忍心把自己一直崇拜着的爱人拉下神坛，怎么忍心让他独自一人承受四面八方的压力，怎么忍心毁了他的前途毁了他以后儿女绕膝的圆满幸福。你自私地享受着他的爱，你从没有真正担负过这段关系里的责任，这样的你，有什么资格说爱他？有什么资格被他那样爱着？

枯坐一夜之后，金博洋撑起麻得没有知觉的腿，认认真真地洗了把脸，然后拿起茶几上羽生母亲留下的医院名字和病床号，下定决心般的拿起手机买了当天去东京的机票。不过下午两点，金博洋已经站在了羽生的病房前，病房门开了一半，他戴着鸭舌帽站在门的侧面，病房里的人似乎相聊甚欢，并没有察觉到门外有人。

“听声音是个很温柔的女生呢，一定会把他照顾得很好吧”，金博洋站在门口楞楞出神，“结弦的声音听起来也很欢快，应该恢复得不错，该放心了。”

在病房门外站了许久的金博洋直到听到病房里的人往外的脚步声才回过神来，仓皇地快步离开，走到走廊的尽头，他似乎再也迈不开步子，放手吧，他告诉自己。颤抖的手拨出那个熟悉到不能再熟悉的号码，“我们分手吧”。

 

Chapter 5 谁对谁错已不重要，只是我与你的故事里再没有破晓。

看到手机上闪烁着金博洋的名字，羽生结弦犹豫了一秒才接起来。4CC过后的这段时间，一直处在与母亲不断地争吵和交涉中，为了不让天天看出异样，在确定他的脚伤康复良好之后，自己主动减少了与他视频通话的次数。一周前发病入院手术，直到今天才能正常讲话，还没找到一个好理由的羽生结弦突然感到有些头皮发麻。

带着欣喜又忐忑的心情接起电话来，听到的却是分手两个字，羽生结弦在那一瞬间觉得心里有什么东西在崩塌。拒绝谈原因，不肯接电话，困在病床上的羽生结弦第一次尝到了绝望的滋味。

终于费尽周折要来了金博洋在国家队的好友隋文静的电话，打过去却只得对方一声叹息：“我不知道具体的原因，只是博洋说过这段关系他维持得很辛苦，他现在无暇他顾，只想努力准备明年家门口的冬奥会。”

听完隋文静的话，再回想起分手电话里那一句很累很累了，羽生结弦不敢相信这就是结论，所以跟我在一起是一件很累很辛苦的事吗？我为我们的未来那么努力那么费尽心思通通都不能被你理解吗？那我这些年来的小心呵护有什么意义？我现在所做的抗争又有什么意义？

在那之后是一段羽生结弦此生都不愿回忆起的绝望日子，终于恢复到能下床能自由行动之后，他几乎是立刻买了飞哈尔滨的机票，但是却依然没有金博洋的半分消息，找遍了他所能想到的所有地方，得到的却只有失望。

离开哈尔滨那天是个风和日丽的午后，羽生结弦独自一人走向大排长龙的安检入口，墨镜和帽子还未来得及摘下，却听到身边传来隋文静熟悉的声音，她显然正专心跟身边人说话，并没有注意周围：“天天这次去美国，应该短期内也不会回来了，希望顾原能照顾好他。”“放心吧，从小到大，顾原对天天的事，哪件不上心，你又不是不知道。”另一个声音传来，似乎是隋文静的搭档韩聪。但是羽生结弦已经没有力气去分辨，机场外阳光正好，他却觉得浑身冰冷。

顾原这个人他知道，他是金博洋从小一块儿长大的好友，成绩优异，聪明能干，典型的别人家的孩子。初中毕业后随父母移民到美国，也一直与金博洋保持着紧密的联系，有时他放假回国，有时金博洋在美国比赛去看他，两人一年见面的次数也不少。顾原在约翰霍普金斯本科毕业后成功考入该校医学院攻读MD/PHD双学位，金博洋为此骄傲无比，逮着机会就在羽生面前说除了羽生以外，顾原是他最佩服的人。

在给自己丢下一句不明不白的话以后，在自己拼尽全力获得自由来找他的时候，自己心心念念的这个人却毫无负担地跟着另一个人远走他乡，连背影都不曾留给他。羽生结弦江僵立在安检口无法动弹，那一瞬间他只觉得命运可笑，自己可笑。

所有的愤恨也好，不甘也好，如蚁附骨无法摆脱的思念也好，通通只能在冰场上宣泄，羽生结弦的刻苦震惊了所有人，带着2021-2022赛季的全勤记录，他在北京冬奥会上横扫所有对手，当然，也包括他曾经的恋人。

缺席了整个赛季以后，在家门口的冬奥会上，金博洋以全新的姿态回归了赛场，虽然跳跃的安排中规中矩，但是突飞猛进的滑行和令人惊异的表现力还是让他成功站到了亚军的领奖台上。

然而在这一场盛事里，冠军和亚军却并没有任何实质上的交集，除了颁奖典礼上纯礼貌的握手。练习时，比赛后，甚至gala排练中，随时随地出现在场边的顾原让羽生结弦觉得分外刺眼，原来这就是你想要的，光明正大、随时随地的陪伴。可是，你怎么知道我做不到，你怎么，就能那么轻易地放手。

北京冬奥会以后，羽生结弦仿佛终于死了心一般，退役，回家乡开始新的事业，订婚，解除婚约，他的生命里似乎只剩下花滑，或者一直就只有花滑，金博洋这个名字被关在一座名为记忆的老房子里，不能听不能看不能想，仿佛一旦进去打扫，一切就会坍塌。但是其他的名字也再难走进来，再努力的尝试也还是以失败告终。

走出江陵体育馆的时候，阳光已经很刺眼，羽生结弦眯起眼睛，脑海中不断交错的是四年前的种种纠葛种种心碎，然而最后定格的还是刚才从冰上下来站在自己面前的青年，那双欲言又止的眼睛。

 

Chapter 6: 忘记你，从来不是我所擅长的事。

排练和公演都进行得异常顺利。公演的第一天，作为神秘嘉宾压轴出场的金博洋接收到了冰迷无比热烈的欢呼和掌声，江陵体育馆的屋顶简直都要被掀翻。毕竟这个有着可爱虎牙的男孩自退役以来，再也没有出现在大众的视野里，此次难得的回归令到场的冰迷又惊又喜。一曲《Por una cabeza》完全打破了大家记忆里对他的既有印象，没有难度太高的跳跃，但是优美的滑行和衔接，充沛的感情，将这首有故事的曲子演绎得淋漓尽致。表演完毕后与东道主车俊焕之间的交流互动又让在场的观众觉得当年调皮又莫名羞涩的金天天终于回到他们面前，现场的气氛热烈而温暖。

回到酒店吃晚饭的时候，距离表演结束已经很久，金博洋从一下场就苍白的脸色却并没有多少好转。看看金博洋一头虚汗的样子，再观察了一下自家前辈的脸色，一贯安静的宇野昌磨突然开口：“博洋，你没事吧？看你脸色不太好，中午也几乎没吃什么东西。”

正有一搭没一搭地翻着菜单，却什么都还没有点的金博洋闻言抬起头，对宇野礼貌地笑笑：“啊，没事，我就是比赛和表演前吃不下太多东西，老毛病了。然后好久没正式上过场了，兴奋过头稍微有点累。”

原本正在跟费尔聊得火热的米沙此刻突然过来掺一脚：“我也正想问呢，看你脸色不好，原来是又饿又累，现在表演结束了，应该可以安心吃饭了，来来来别磨蹭了，哥给你点，你爱吃的东西不就是那么些嘛。”

片刻之后，金博洋望着眼前那一堆各式各样的油炸烧烤食品和各类甜点，嘴角浮起一丝苦笑，转瞬即逝。一直冷眼旁观的羽生结弦没有错过那个苦涩的表情，相恋三年，他也从没有发现金博洋有比赛前不吃饭的习惯，这些年，在他的身上究竟发生了什么。理智拼命阻止自己去想，大脑却完全不受控制。

大家都开动以后，金博洋才开始慢条斯理地吃着米沙给他点的东西，与周围伙伴们的风卷残云不同，他吃了好一会儿，面前的食物也没有减少多少。这时，金博洋的手机突然响起，听到铃声的时候，他的表情似乎有一丝释然，而在看到来电人名字的时候，却又闪过一点莫名的心虚。接了电话以后的金博洋匆匆与大家告辞回房间，羽生结弦看着他留下的几乎没怎么动过的晚餐，默默出神。

一天下来大家都有些疲惫，晚饭结束后就各自回房休息。磨蹭到最后一个吃完的羽生结弦让餐厅打包了一份海鲜面，拎着朝自己房间走去。站在自己的房门前，犹豫再三的羽生结弦正打算去敲隔壁的门，却听到隔壁房门打开的声音，有人从房间里走出来，一边走一边朝房里的人交待着：“金天天，你自己的身体状况你自己清楚，现在立刻马上给我休息，适合你吃的东西还有药，我待会儿会准备好送过来。”

羽生结弦无可避免地与来人打了个照面，是顾原。在这样的时间地点撞见这个人，羽生结弦心里不知是什么滋味，而对方显然也有些诧异，待反应过来以后，顾原脸上的表情并不怎么好看，但还是微一颔首，算是打过招呼了。

顾原正要从羽生结弦身侧走过，却被对方轻声叫住：“博洋他，身体出什么问题了？”在平昌的这几天以来，即使心里不断告诫自己不要看不要管，金博洋的种种不对劲还是一点不落地印在羽生结弦的脑海里，顾原刚才的话更是让他惊疑不定，在大脑还没反应过来之前，话已经问出了口。

听到这样的问话，顾原轻哂：“羽生先生，这恐怕不关你的事吧。不好意思，我还有急事，麻烦让一让。”说着侧身闪过，径直往电梯口走去。

随后的公演，顾原也一直陪伴在金博洋的身边，不知出于什么原因，金博洋也不再与大家一起吃饭，每次都说跟顾原一起出去吃，事实是，回了酒店以后，顾原一直忙进忙出，而金博洋却并不怎么踏出房间。

羽生结弦心里的疑虑越来越大，担心、焦灼，甚至是隐隐的妒意，让他没法再像以前一样自欺欺人。最后一日公演结束后的晚上，他在房间坐立不安，第二天大家就要陆续离开韩国，这一别，不知道什么时候才会再见到那个让他又爱又恨，想忘却不能忘的人。

时近半夜，敲门声突然响起，羽生结弦打开门，看到的却是他再也料想不到的人，顾原。“不请我进去坐坐么？”对方看着羽生结弦略显惊愕的表情，一挑眉道。

 

Chapter 7：未曾长夜痛哭过，怎么足以谈爱

羽生结弦将顾原让了进来，二人沉默着在沙发上坐定，却是顾原先开了口：“羽生结弦，其实有的时候我挺恨你的。”

虽然这句开场白出人意料，羽生结弦并没有立即接口，他知道对方漏夜前来，想说的必定与金博洋有关，他只能默默地按捺自己的躁动内心。

仿佛也没有打算等待羽生结弦的回应，顾原自顾自地说了下去：“从哪里说起呢？从四年前我见到天天的时候说起吧。那一年我申请了gap year，打算参与无国界医生组织的非洲援助计划，去之前先回哈尔滨看看。敲开天天家的门的时候，看到的却只有一脸焦急的文静和聪哥。”

“那个时候天天已经把自己关在家里半个月了，吃得很少睡得很少，每天坐在飘窗上看着外面发呆。他整个人以肉眼可见的速度消瘦下来，文静和聪哥拿他毫无办法。幸好当时国家队的训练还没正式开始，不然不知道要掀起怎么样的轩然大波。”

“当时听完事情的原委，我竟然不觉得奇怪。可笑吧？我一点儿都不奇怪。从小到大，天天都是个特别乐观特别想得开的小孩儿，即使是他挚爱的花滑，面对训练和比赛的困难他也从来不退缩从来能迅速调整好自己的心态。他的所有纠结所有反常永远都只会因为你，羽生结弦。”

“他从小追随你仰慕你却害怕自己的心意打扰你的时候，你们恋爱时他患得患失不停改变自己配合你的脚步的时候，我都看在眼里。提出分手的人是他，让他反反复复食不下咽夜不能寐的却还是你。劝说没效果，强逼没有用，生平第一次，我打了天天，他当时愣了半晌，突然笑了一下，对我说‘顾原你知道吗？你打我我还挺开心的，身上多疼一点，我心里就能少疼一点。’羽生结弦，你知道我听到他笑着说出这句话时，心里是什么感受吗？我当时真恨不得把你这个混蛋揪过来打一顿。”

“自从那次以后，天天倒不再抗拒吃饭休息，只是效果却不大，能吃下去的东西很少，以前最喜欢的油炸食品和甜品更是碰都不能碰，睡觉也时时容易醒，完全休息不好，体重掉得都没法看了。离北京冬奥会只剩大半年的时间，他心里是分得清轻重的，这样下去不行。他这个样子我也放心不下去非洲，正好我们学校在LA有一个顶尖的营养学和运动医学的研究中心，我又托相熟的朋友联系好了当地一个一流的花滑俱乐部做训练之用，在他许爸、付妈和所有人的不懈努力下，我们带着天天去了美国。”

“在美国那段日子你不知道天天把自己逼得多狠，一开始的时候吃一点东西就吐，还硬逼自己吃，为了增重增肌，强迫自己吃蛋白粉，不断给自己加基础运动量，一样都不落。为了改善睡眠质量，我们也借助了无数的药物和仪器。还有他脚上的旧伤，也必须在训练间隙做大量的治疗和保护。即使这样，他的身体状况也支撑不起特别多的高难度跳跃，所以只能在他相对的短板，滑行和衔接上更下功夫。”

“我是个医生，我从来没见过天天这样的病人，哪怕再痛苦，一切治疗一切训练他都努力配合，我看着都不忍心，他却总是笑着说累一点痛一点更好，他心里舒坦。后来的结果你也知道了，北京那场仗他终于是打赢了。但是赛后他的身体却再也坚持不下去，选择了退役。知道为什么他回了哈尔滨吗？他说那是他的家，他的心已经没有着落的地方了，回家让他安心。”

“天天离开北京以后，我也回了美国。每次电话微信联系他总说自己过得很好很平静。但是我们都知道并不是，文静跟我说他依然关注着你的一举一动，你的俱乐部，你参加的冰演，你跟纯夏小姐订婚，后来又不明缘由地解除婚约。他希望你幸福，却再没有立场来关心你，只是苦苦压抑自己，直到这次小车邀请他来平昌冰演。”

“这件事我起先是不知道的，知道的话我一定不会让他这么拼命。我不知道平昌对于他来说有着什么样不同寻常的意义，才让他这样不顾一切，但我猜想那一定与你有关。文静告诉我他为了排演平昌的新节目，弄得自己胃病又犯再次住院，却还是倔强得不肯听人劝。直到前几天我在日本的学术会议开完，抽出空过来看他，才发现他把自己折腾成这个样子。”

顾原的语气平缓，不带一丝波澜地陈述着这些年从他的视角里看到的往事，字字句句却像细密的针扎在羽生结弦的心上，不知不觉间鲜血淋漓。

“可是为什么？这是为什么？”在顾原终于停下来的时候，羽生结弦听到自己麻木的声音响起。

“为什么？那要问问你亲爱的母亲和姐姐了。她们找天天说了什么要求了什么我们并不知道，天天也不会说，但是时间如此的巧合，说一点关系没有你信么？”

“母亲和姐姐......她们找过天天？什么时候？我不知道，我以为......”

“你以为什么？以为天天不够爱你，以为他立场和意志不够坚定，甚至可能以为我在你们之间扮演了什么角色是吗？”顾原的话毫不留情，“我承认，在这四年里我无数次地想过这样的可能性，天天以前一直说我是他第二佩服的人，我当时想，只要我坚持，从第二到第一这一步之遥也不是那么难跨越吧？时至今日，我知道我错了，《Por Una Cabeza》，他一直想要靠近的是你，他可望而不可即的是你。羽生结弦，你从来都不是金博洋的第一，你是他的唯一。”

此时的羽生结弦只觉得耳朵嗡嗡地响，他已经听不见顾原接下去还说了些什么，也再说不出任何话，任何语言都不能表达他心里的痛，他不知道在他封闭自己内心的这四年里，金博洋真正过的是怎样的生活，他又是用着怎么样的心情关注着自己，自己现在的痛，能不能抵过他这四年来所承受的万一。在这样一个深沉的夜里，坚强如他，也无法阻止透过掩面的指缝里流下的泪水。而坐在一旁的顾原只是静静地看着他，一声叹息。

 

Chapter 8 :你要静候，再静候，就算失收始终要守。

一早起来收拾行李的金博洋将房门虚掩着，以防顾原像往常一样过来找自己。听到门口传来的脚步声，他头也没抬就对着来人熟练地背起了台词：“昨晚吃了药睡得不错也没有再起来吐，这两天有你盯着吃得清淡，少食多餐，我真没事儿了，别再啰嗦了求你。”

“天天”，熟悉得不能再熟悉的声音响起，金博洋忙碌着的手一僵，抬头看到的是曾经的恋人那一双充满血丝的眼睛和满脸的疲惫。

“羽生，你怎么了？昨晚没有休息好吗？脸色怎么那么难看？”金博洋看着心疼，完全顾不上两人眼下尴尬的关系，连珠炮似地将担心和疑虑问出了口。

对面的人却一言不发，上前一步，将金博洋紧紧抱住，紧到被抱住的人几乎以为自己的骨头都要被勒断。羽生生弦感受着久违的温暖身体，手臂下硌得生疼的触感让他心里酸涩不已。“对不起”，这是他唯一能说出的话，“对不起，我不知道，对不起。”

一声声的对不起说得金博洋心都颤了，但是他的头脑却前所未有的清明，慢慢地挣脱羽生结弦的拥抱，定定地望向他：“顾原都告诉你了？”用的虽然是疑问句，语气却无比的确定。

“是，天天，我不知道，我不知道母亲和姐姐她们会来找你，我不知道这些年在你身上发生的事，对不起。”怀里一下子变得空落落的，羽生结弦下意识地抓住了金博洋的手，急切地说道。

“你不要自责，不要难过，我现在很好，真的，真的很好。”金博洋不知该怎么安慰他，只能不断地重复这些无意义的词，“一切都不是你的错，做决定的人是我，你从来没有对不起我，知道吗？”

“不，如果我能对你、对我们的感情多一点信任，如果我能处理得更好一点，如果......”一夜的时间，羽生结弦设想了许许多多的如果，他的身心几乎要被一种叫做悔恨的东西淹没，“天天，我们从头再来好不好？好不好？”

听到羽生的话，金博洋原本直立的身体微微一颤，片刻后，他才缓缓开口：“羽生，顾原为什么突然跟你说起这些事我不清楚，但我宁愿你什么都不知道，开开心心、平静幸福地生活下去。我们之间，已经错过了四年，你现在有些懊悔和内疚的情绪是正常的，我不想你因此做出错误的决定。”

金博洋的一番话似是从齿缝里挤出来的，说得无比艰难，羽生结弦心里一酸，认真道：“天天，你说得没错，知道了事实的真相，我有懊悔，有内疚，但对你，我从来也没有放下过，我也不相信你真的能够放下。”

此时的金博洋眼神有些闪烁，不再直视羽生的眼睛：“你知道的，我在你面前总是无所遁形的，所以四年前我逃了，连面对你的勇气都没有。四年前的对错已经不重要，正如你所说的，做一切决定的都是我，你现在这样成功，这样完美，我不后悔，你也不要。这次来平昌见你，在平昌表演，我告诉自己，这是对过去的告别，这是对你的告别。羽生，我最不乐见也最不需要的，就是你的内疚。”

“我的确有内疚，但这并不是我想与你重新开始的理由。四年时间很长，长到我们两个一时都没有办法完全明了对方的心意，四年的时间也很短，短到我想不起来那没有你的日复一日有什么不同。我知道，当年让我们分开的问题种种，不可能因为我知道了真相而瞬间消弭，但是天天，请给我一个机会，也给我一点时间，让我重新站到你身边，好吗？”金博洋坦诚的话反而让羽生结弦焦躁了一夜的情绪慢慢平复下来，理智的思考又回到他的大脑，他太清楚眼前这人的善良与倔强，也深刻地明白在这样一个时间点上是不可能逼着他立刻做出决定的，他也舍不得。

“羽生，你不要在我身上浪费时间，那不值得，你......”金博洋还要再说，却被羽生结弦截住了话头。

“值不值得我说了算，我们之间的心结，一点一点，总会解开。现在，不谈这些了，你收拾东西，我叫room service给你把早餐送上来，吃完后我先送你去机场，我下午才走。”电光火石之间心里已经有了计较的羽生结弦此刻语气都变得轻快起来，安顿好自家爱人是目前的头等大事，追人的事，从长计议。

金博洋不明白仅仅是一个清晨，事情怎么就峰回路转成了这样，昨天还相敬如“冰”的旧情人，现在正在自己房间里盯着自己吃早餐，牛奶热不热，大米粥软不软，自己有没有吃得不舒服，此刻似乎成了他最关心的事。自己想要拒绝的话，也在他温柔的目光里消失在唇边。

饭后捧着温热的牛奶杯坐在窗前，金博洋看着正仔细帮自己检查行李的羽生结弦，一种久违了的熟悉和温暖向四肢蔓延。他清楚地知道自己对眼前这个男人的爱从来没有停止过，但如果代价是让他所爱的人余生都因为曾经不可得的悔意和内疚而被绑在自己身边，他不敢要，他舍不得。

 

Chapter 9: 或者要到你将爱酿成醇酒，时机先至熟透

金博洋回到哈尔滨没几天，就又见到了羽生结弦。对方美其名曰是为一些公事而来，却一直围着金博洋打转，甚至在金博洋带着队里的孩子们训练时，他也不知通过什么方式拿到了通行证，在场边饶有兴致地观看。不提往事，不谈未来，羽生结弦将分寸控制得刚刚好，仿佛他们俩只是久别重逢的老友，彼此一点一点地慢慢重新了解和熟悉对方的生活，这让金博洋想拒绝都无从开口。

离开的时候，羽生结弦塞给金博洋一只噗桑，领口还夹着一封信。“等我走了再看”，他这样交待金博洋。目送那人上了飞机，金博洋带着一点自己都无法解释的忐忑拆开了噗桑身上的信封。那是一封长信，讲了7年前他们相恋之前羽生的心情，怎么样一点一点将自己放在心里的心情，这是从前的羽生从不会在他面前细说的感受，却在多年后的现在，一字一句，如此鲜活地印到金博洋的心里。信的末尾只有一句简简单单的“我爱你”，连署名都没有。

自那天以后，每一天，金博洋都能收到一只噗桑，带它来的可能是快递员，可能是来看自己的老铁们，也可能是羽生结弦自己。每只噗桑的领口都放着一封信，有时写的是羽生这些年来的心路历程，恋爱时的，分手后的，有时是发生在他生活中的想要分享给金博洋的趣事，有时是他对花滑运动发展的见解，有时甚至只是一句问候一句“我想你了”，这些信不约而同地以“我爱你”结尾，仿佛要把这些年没有说的统统都补上。最后两封信有些特殊，信上的署名一封来自羽生的母亲，一封来自自己的母亲，两位母亲立场不同，一个表达抱歉和悔恨，一个传递心疼和支持，但信里表达的拳拳之心却是相同的。

当金博洋收到第120只噗桑和第120封信时，羽生结弦的一场名为“My Beloved”的冰演在哈尔滨开幕。在这120天里，羽生结弦时不时会跑来哈尔滨找金博洋，陪他吃饭，看他工作，参与他的社交，不逾矩不过分，只是慢慢地把自己变成金博洋生活里的一个部分。两人默契地不谈感情，也不谈那些承载着羽生满满情意的信，但金博洋还是深刻地感受到心里有些东西，在一点一点地改变，他无力阻止，也下意识地不愿阻止。

冰演开始前三天，羽生结弦才通过媒体公布有这么一场表演，全世界的媒体和冰迷都为之沸腾，开票不到12小时，所有的门票就一抢而空。关于冰演为什么会选在中国哈尔滨而不在日本，关于冰演的名字究竟有什么深意，人们众说纷纭，却没人能给出一个确切的答案。

冰演如期举行，羽生圈内的好友悉数登场。不知是巧合还是刻意安排，每个人表演的选曲都多多少少与爱情有关，浪漫如《Love Piano》，活泼俏皮如《Fantasia On Greensleeves》，温婉如《A Comme Amour》，宏大如《Mariage D'Amour》......现场观众开始渐渐感觉这场一开始就与众不同的冰演或许有更值得期待的地方。

高潮来自于羽生结弦的出场，看着轻盈跃上冰面的羽生，正在场边候场的金博洋舍不得移开自己的视线。当羽生告诉自己要在哈尔滨举办冰演的时候，他不是不疑惑的，问了原因却没有得到答案，只得到他一个狡黠如狐的笑脸。羽生希望他能再滑一次《Por Una Cabeza》，他当然不会拒绝，他从来不会拒绝。

羽生表演的音乐响起，金博洋却浑身一凛，《Por Una Cabeza》！这是为什么？场上众人瞩目的焦点配合着音乐向场边呆愣住的金博洋滑来，牵起他的手，低声说了一句：“天天，follow me.”被拉上冰场的金博洋自然而然地顺着音乐滑行起来，这首练习过千百遍的曲子已经被身体牢牢地记忆。这时现场的观众却发出阵阵惊呼，原来羽生跟金博洋滑着一样的动作，不同的是羽生的动作正好是金博洋的镜像，看起来如双人tango般和谐自然，仿佛一对恋人在互相试探、靠近、后退、纠缠。音乐到高潮处戛然而止，两人之间将靠近未靠近，中间始终隔着一步之遥。不过喘息之间，音乐再度响起，是大家熟悉的《Canon in D Major》。羽生随着音乐再度起舞，模仿着音乐中一个声部的曲调追逐着另一声部的样子在金博洋身边滑行，直到最后的一个小节，最后的一个和弦，他伸出手紧紧拥抱住金博洋，两人仿佛融合在一起，再不分彼此。

现场的观众被这一幕深深地震撼，片刻之后才响起如雷般的掌声。自卡农的音乐响起后就一直在冰面中央没有动的金博洋，此时被羽生拥在怀里，他听到了自己的心跳，听到了羽生的心跳，这个男人用最温柔的方式，用最决绝的方式，向全世界表明了自己的心意。

轻轻地放开怀里的人，羽生结弦拉住金博洋的手，接过工作人员递来的话筒，缓缓开口道：“天天，我们曾经错过了1200个日日夜夜，现在，我实在等不及，只用了重逢后的120天来让你重新认识我，认识我们的感情。不是内疚，无关悔恨，从7年前，甚至更早，我就已经被你捕获。那些年不曾说出口的‘我爱你’，我会用之后人生的120天，1200天，12000天来说给你听，天天，再相信我一次好吗？再相信我们的感情一次好吗？”

120天的字字句句此刻如潮水般涌入金博洋的脑海，承认吧，金博洋，你爱着他，他也爱着你，从始至终。那该死的自欺欺人，那该死的不安与纠结，都应该在此时此地埋葬在这一片冰场之上。想着想着金博洋突然粲然一笑，露出许久未见的虎牙，他上前紧紧拥抱了羽生结弦，说给全世界听：“我当然相信，因为，我爱你啊，从开始到现在，不曾有一刻停止爱你。”

不顾观众怎样的欢呼呐喊，不管表演的后台如何混乱，主角两人一下冰场便换了鞋手牵手跑走。在表演馆内部找到一个无人的小房间，羽生结弦一进去就吻住了金博洋，温柔辗转，唇齿相依，久违的甜蜜气息让他舍不得放开怀里的人。先回过神来的是金博洋，他轻轻用自己的额头抵着羽生的额头，用只有两个人能听到的声音说：“以后你有什么压力都要告诉我，相信我能跟你一起承担好不好？”“好。”这是羽生同样低沉的声音。

“以后我有什么心事也永远会第一时间跟你沟通好不好？”“好。”

“以后遇到任何困难我们都不再退缩好不好？”“好。”

“以后我们再也不分开了好不好？”“好。”

......

一句句的问话，一声声的好，是说给恋人听，也是说给自己听，两人终于把这些年来心底的不安和纠结一一化解。兜兜转转，他们终是彼此那个对的人，一起执手穿过时光颠沛，命运流离，冲进了未来的薄雾与晨光。

 

THE END

 

番外一：Shmily（下文私设大家都不知道Shmily的真实意思）

【闲聊】pong友们，羽生俱乐部纪录片幕后全纪录看了吗？全程高能！！！

1L  
上个月NHK播的羽生俱乐部纪录片大家还记得不？就是介绍羽生俱乐部的方方面面，吸引和培养更多人对花滑兴趣的那个，还有一集专门放送了羽生博洋夫夫在俱乐部工作和生活的日常。今天NHK放了那一集的幕后全纪录，整整120分钟！比正片还长也是很6了。关键是，全程高能到吐血啊，台前幕后秀恩爱什么的真是够了！LZ是全程举着火把看完的。没看过的小伙伴赶紧去看！LZ不能一个人受伤害！［抹泪.jpg］  
2L  
刚刚看完的前来报道，给准备去看的发个高能预警吧，开屏暴击，请做好心理准备。  
3L  
我也......一打开视频就毫无防备地吃了一嘴狗粮，早安吻叫醒什么的太犯规了啊啊啊  
4L  
对对对，虽然镜头是在卧室外偷拍的，不是太清晰，但我很明显地看到柚子吻了天天额头一下，天天就醒了，伸手就勾住了柚子的脖子，还发出了一声意义不明的小奶音，不知道是不是我听错了。  
5L  
ls你没听错，我也听到了！三十岁的大男人还发出这种奶声奶气的声音，只有我天宝了！［流鼻血.gif］  
6L  
然而你牛瞬间发现有人在偷拍，把卧室门关上了，天天起床什么的，谁都不准看！［手动再见］  
7L  
怪不得正片里面一开始是柚子穿着噗桑睡衣来开门，下一个镜头就变成他在厨房准备早餐了，天总的睡颜什么的，不存在的。  
8L  
说起来，他俩居然是牛哥做饭，一碗生鸡蛋拌饭就能对付的糙汉人设呢？牛哥你又OOC了你自己知道不？  
9L  
我大吃货国的天总竟然十指不沾阳春水，真是很迷了。  
10L  
lss，牛哥不仅会做饭，还做得很好，你看正片里那一桌子早饭，中式日式西式，应有尽有，一顿早饭而已，这么夸张真的好吗？  
11L  
哎？你们都不知道吗？你牛是为了天总专门学过烹饪的，还考了营养师执照。他有一次接受采访时说过的，天总胃不太好，吃得少，所以吃的上面就要多花些心思。  
12L  
柚子的学霸人设永远不崩，日常羡慕天天。  
13L  
ls羡慕也没用，花滑界著名的“狗粮夫夫”不是你能羡慕得来的。  
14L  
话说天天吃得真的不多，满满一桌早饭他吃完跟没吃似的，你牛的心思白费了啊。  
15L  
不不不，你们没往下看吗？牛哥说“天天胃不好，本来就不能一次吃多了，做这么多品种只是为了让他选择多一点，营养比较均衡”，大家感受一下。  
16L  
LZ表示看着他们吃早饭，自己都被狗粮喂饱了。全纪录里多了一段正片没有的镜头，柚子还煮了黑米粥放在保温杯里带到俱乐部去，说是天天习惯少食多餐，怕他饿着。［doge］  
17L  
单身狗感受到了世界的恶意TOT  
18L  
我做错了什么，为什么要点进这个贴子，为什么要点开那个视频？！［剁手.jpg］  
19L  
默默举手问个小白问题，我刚看到天总在收拾他和牛哥的冰刀，准备带到俱乐部去，镜头还给了个大特写，他俩的冰刀一金一黑太帅了，口水。问题是冰刀上为啥都刻着一个花体的单词“Shmily”，这是啥？冰刀的牌子吗？冰刀界什么时候又有后起之秀了？  
20L  
没有吧，从来没听过这个牌子，他们不是惯用MK的么？  
21L  
肯定不是冰刀的牌子啦，刚才镜头扫到沙发上的噗桑时，我还看到噗桑衣服上有这个单词呢，我截了图，放大就能看到。［沙发上的噗桑.jpg］  
22L  
哎？那就奇怪了，为啥这个单词出现在这么风马牛不相及的地方。  
23L  
报告，我看到牛哥洗好碗出来，抽了张纸巾擦手，上面也有这个单词，白纸黑字太明显了好吗？牛哥看到以后眼睛都笑弯了，没用这张纸擦手，叠起来放口袋了。  
24L  
OMG！所以这难道不是冰刀的牌子，而是某个百货公司的名字？  
25L  
楼上的脑洞太可爱了，所以他们夫夫俩工作生活各种东西都在同一个百货公司采购是吗？从冰刀到玩偶到纸巾。但是谁家纸巾里还放公司logo的彩蛋啊？这产品策划怕不是要疯。  
26L  
哈哈哈哈哈服了！  
27L  
我有一个大胆的想法，你们说这皮皮柚和皮皮天会不会瞒着我们养了个娃？毕竟这个单词看上去好像女孩的英文名。  
28L  
ls怕不是要笑死我好继承我的蚂蚁花呗23333  
29L  
lss的脑洞恐怕是连着星辰大海(O_O)  
30L  
其实......莫名地觉得有点道理肿么破？  
31L  
有道理+1，这对夫夫一向皮得突破天际，偷偷养了个小公主也未可知。  
32L  
然后为了怕被镜头暴露而把小公主事先送走，结果还是被我等明察秋毫的福尔摩斯逮了个正着［doge］  
33L  
ls简直戏精上身(>_>)  
34L  
绝对不可能啦，首先，Shmily仔细看根本不是正常的英文名字拼写，其次，他俩一个中文超溜英文苦手的日本人，一个日文无压力英文狗不理的中国人，给自己女儿取个常用名用英文，还写得满屋都是，这是什么神操作？！醒醒啊你们  
35L  
ls李菊福2333  
36L  
lss这么认真的样子莫名可爱呢  
37L  
请大家把脱缰的野马般的思维收一收，我认真地回顾了一下视频，真的家里的各种地方各种用品上都有这个单词呢。有的是手写的，有的是贴纸，有的一看就是专门订制印上去或刻上去的。真的很好奇了，到底是什么意思捏？  
38L  
感觉楼里是讨论不出结果了，LZ准备去度娘找找答案。  
39L  
嗯嗯，LZ加油！  
40L  
LZ回来了......我对这个世界绝望了，为什么看个百度百科也能被塞狗粮？！你们自己看吧［百度百科.jpg］［拿开你的狗粮.gif］  
41L  
......  
42L  
所以Shmily就是“See how much I love you”的缩写，在各种地方写这个词是表达爱意的小游戏？服！  
43L  
这俩人秀恩爱都秀出花来了ORZ  
44L  
话说牛哥是不是在当年那场向天总表达爱意的冰演上说过要用余生来不断说我爱你？  
45L  
是的是的！在“My Beloved”上！我还记得原话是“那些年不曾说出口的‘我爱你’，我会用之后人生的120天，1200天，12000天来说给你听”，当时把我感动坏了。  
46L  
所以这个Shmily就是你牛兑现承诺的方式吗？理工男浪漫起来简直……emmmm  
47L  
我现在已经觉得整个视频都冒着粉红色的泡泡了，那随处可见的Shmily啊  
48L  
不行了，我要回去重撸全记录！  
49L  
报告！我好像发现了什么不得了的事！之前正片里有一段天总在冰场上指导小选手跳跃要领，牛哥就站在天总身后，手放在天总背上，当时正片给的是远景，我还以为牛哥只是在抚摸天总的背，还吐槽这夫夫俩也太黏糊了，工作时还这么亲昵。然而！刚才我看全记录里也有这一段，只不过拉了近景，我觉得近看牛哥其实不是在抚摸天总，而是在他背后写字！写的好像就是Shmily！而且近景看起来，牛哥嘴里还在念着什么，看嘴型就是“See how much I love you”！我截了gif！眼神好的一起过来辨认一下［Shmily.gif］  
50L  
OMG！我以我5.0的视力保证，ls你没看错，给跪了......  
51L  
牛哥你看我跪的姿势标不标准？秀恩爱就服你  
52L  
跪  
53L  
跪  
54L  
跪  
55L  
LZ表示我为什么要来开这个贴，到底是小说不好看还是游戏不好玩，非要在这里被无情地伤害 o(╥﹏╥)o 摔手机出贴！

 

番外二：警告逃“妻”

羽生结弦的爱人金博洋同学，某一日在羽生去东京参加活动时，突然想念好久不见的父母与朋友，于是自作主张收拾行李，离开仙台，回到一水之隔的家乡，并且，关了手机，预备强迫给自己的爱人一个意想不到的惊喜和假期。羽生结弦得知的时候为时已晚，只在家里的餐桌上看到他留下的纸条：“不日即归，勿念。”

羽生当下就想买机票追去中国，奈何看着自己接下来满满的日程表，哪个都不能轻易推，想想这几年自己与天天几乎是形影不离，分开几天说不定小别胜新婚。

然而自我安慰还未支撑满24小时，没有了皮皮天在的家里，灯火不兴，衾寒枕冷，死寂一片，羽生结弦开始怀疑，没有天天陪伴的前三十年，自己的日子是怎么过的。

金博洋回到哈尔滨父母家不过两日，金博洋的母亲就收到来自儿婿的邮件，上面的日文状如蝌蚪，妈妈只好求助在家皮得无法无天的某人。

“咦，警告逃‘妻’的信这么快就追来啦？还是写给‘岳母大人’的，我来译给你听。”

“亲爱的妈妈：  
天天逃回你们身边去了。我事先不知道他会这么皮，趁我工作不在家，一声不吭就走了。他好久没回家，想来正在家里闹腾得开心，让您跟爸爸费心了。您放心，我会尽快把他骗回身边，不让他多叨扰二老。

最近天气变化大，天天睡眠和胃的老毛病又有点反复，他总是不注意自己的身体，我事事必得看着他才放心。他走得仓促，我检查了一下，谢天谢地，常吃的胃药和褪黑素倒是带走了，麻烦妈妈经常提醒他按时吃药，注意休息，别让小毛病再严重起来。

感谢妈妈，千言万语不能表达我对您的抱歉，希望天天不会给您二老添太多的麻烦。  
您的儿子结弦上”

“哼，还想着把我骗回去，来骗呀来骗呀”，译完了信的金天天也是皮皮天。

母亲在一旁哭笑不得：“你呀，就是被结弦宠得无法无天了，不准欺负他知道吗？住一阵就回去。”

自那日以后，因为皮皮天的手机关机，羽生结弦的邮件源源不断地涌来。

“天天:  
这是你走的第三天了，想来在父母家玩得很开心，记得不要太顽皮让人担心，不要放任粉丝围追堵截，注意安全，不要跟着老王出去吃冰，胃要保养好，不要打游戏打得太晚，不然又该睡不着了。爸妈那边也不要叨扰太久，记得你的家在仙台，等你。  
你的结弦”

“天天：  
仙台的樱花已经开得很好了。去年这个时候，我们因为工作关系不在日本，你还遗憾了好久，今年倒是你主动跑掉了，回去看望父母是很应该的，我不可以那么自私。但是其实我也很愿意陪你一起回家，下次记得跟我商量好吗？今天学到一句汉语古文，觉得很美，想要说给你听，‘陌上花开，可缓缓归矣’。  
你的结弦”

“天天：  
你说你要跟老王他们走趟川藏线是什么意思？你短期内都不打算回来了吗？还有什么叫我写的信都是在骗你回来？我是真的想念你，没有你的家里好寂寞，快回来吧！  
你的结弦”

“天天：  
自你说要去川藏线以后，好几天都没有收到你的回信了，是没有信号不能上网吗？你难道跑到可可西里无人区去了吗？我很担心你，哪怕给我寄个明信片报平安也好啊，想你。  
你的结弦”

“天天：  
你是不是真的玩疯了？回信也是有一搭没一搭，我一个人在日本很担心，自己一个人也不想做饭，晚上觉也睡不好，盼复盼归。  
你的结弦”

羽生结弦的信来了一封又一封，金博洋却好似铁了心要享受一段单身生活，并不急着回去。对于羽生结弦，金博洋一直是非常放心的，自己的爱人绝对是百分百的忠诚靠谱。

“天天：  
你离开家已经好久，我每天除了工作就是工作，也脱不开身去找你。今天在东京跟无良前辈见了个面，我们去酒吧喝了一杯。婚后我好像再也没有去过酒吧，偶尔体会一下大都会的纸醉金迷也挺有意思的，无良前辈真的很会玩。爱你，等你回来。  
你的结弦”

“天天：  
好奇怪，这次你的回信怎么这么快就来了，有信号了吗？平安吗？我没有跟着无良前辈胡闹啦，也没有沉迷灯红酒绿好嘛？只是喝杯酒放松一下。

有一个好消息要告诉你，无良前辈带了一个男孩子到俱乐部来做一段时间的密集训练，你猜是谁？是去年ISU大奖赛青年组的冠军藤原清！这孩子我关注很久了，发展很全面，技术和表现力都不错，特别是他的跳跃，真是又高又远，让我想起当年的你。虽然才17岁，假以时日，前途无量啊。

我给阿清设计了详细密集的训练计划，这段时间可能会很忙，你在外面要玩得开心，注意安全，喜欢的话就多玩几天，爱你。  
你的结弦”

“天天：  
我告诉你阿清这个孩子真是让我刮目相看，又有天赋又刻苦，在比赛和训练是看起来特别成熟稳重，知道自己要什么，该怎么做。下了冰场又很活泼跳脱，打游戏看漫画，还喜欢直播跟粉丝互动。对了，他对耳机也很有研究哎，现在的小孩真是不得了。哦，不对，不能叫小孩，我今天顺口叫了他一下，他鼓着小包子脸用特别严肃的语气跟我说‘羽生前辈，我从小就喜欢您，追随着您的脚步走上花滑的道路，为了能与您比肩，我付出了很多也收获了很多，我不是小孩子了，请把我当做大人看待’。哈哈哈，你说他怎么那么可爱呢。这段时间大概是你走以后我过得最开心的一段时间了，你呢？玩得好吗？慢慢回，不用急。  
你的结弦”

“天天：  
什么叫做又一次陷入‘偶像和迷弟’的套路啊？阿清现在是我的学生，我多提他一点也是正常的。至于他崇拜我什么的，亲爱的，崇拜你家老公的人多了去了，以前怎么不见你这么大反应呢？好奇怪。旅游途中应该多把注意力放在身边的风景上，你这样随时随地发邮件怎么能玩得开心呢？乖  
你的结弦”

“天天：  
这几天你的邮件特别多，我并没有在忙什么特别的事呀，阿清的训练进展得很顺利，可能会比预计得结束得早。他邀请我集训结束以后去日光度几天假，泡泡温泉，呼吸呼吸新鲜空气，放松一下。我觉得这是个好主意，看你在外面玩了这么久，我也有点心动。  
你的结弦”

“天天：  
你想得太多了，谁告诉你日光一般是情侣或者度蜜月的夫妻喜欢去的地方，你对日本的了解太片面了。你说阿清小小年纪套路很深，套路是什么意思？我只是跟你聊聊最近的日常，不明白你为什么这么激动。  
你的结弦”

“天天：  
看到你的回信说你马上要回仙台来，我很高兴。你逃离之初，我苦苦哀求，表达我的想念之情，想让你尽快回来。但你并不是负气出走，而是回家游玩，并不可能因为我的哀求而马上回来。

没有办法，我只能出此下策，编出了藤原清来俱乐部训练的事，事实上，我最近没有见过无良前辈，藤原清是个怎么样的人我也完全不清楚。我用这个办法骗你回来不是君子所为，但我也实在是想你想得没有办法。如果你能心甘情愿地回来，到家后再怎么闹我都悉听尊便。

家里和俱乐部的一切都保持原样等你回来，请转告岳母大人，我已成功将你骗回来了。万一你相信我上面所说的都是真的，看到我点破自己的谎言后，又不打算回来了。那么也好，我就不在家等你了，正好跟阿清去度假。

你是回来还是不回来？  
拥抱你，你忠实的爱人结弦”

 

番外三：往事

金博洋第一次真正意义上见到宫原纯夏，是在他跟羽生结弦复合的半年后。那一日他们二人结束了一个长长的假期回到日本，带着大包小包的手信来到羽生的父母家，一开门，不期然地看到了客厅沙发上坐着一位年轻女子，因为逆光，金博洋看不清她的脸，只觉得自己身边的爱人动作突然微微一滞，放下东西唤了一声：“纯夏，好久不见。”

原来她就是纯夏，走到面前，金博洋微笑着打了声招呼，开始细细端详眼前的女子，羽生曾经的未婚妻。纯夏长得很漂亮，典型的温婉可爱的日本姑娘，讲话轻轻柔柔，像是老人们喜欢的贤妻的样子。

纯夏这几年一直在国外，这一天正好回来日本办事，顺道来看看羽生的父母。时近晚餐时间，羽生父母自然将三个人都留下吃饭，一顿晚餐看起来吃得其乐融融、宾主尽欢，如果忽略羽生时不时望向金博洋的焦虑目光的话。

晚饭后纯夏先告辞，羽生结弦和金博洋略坐一会儿后也要走，在门口换鞋的时候，羽生母亲拉住了金博洋的手，眼里的担忧显而易见。金博洋见状回握住她：“妈，我没事儿，没想多，您别担心。”

回到两人的小家，金博洋关上门还没来得及走进客厅，就被身后的人掰过身子吻住，一开始没反应过来的他，在感受到爱人抱住自己的微颤的双手时，便软下身体，任眼前的人予取予求。结束了一个长长的，带着不安意味的吻以后，羽生结弦用嘶哑的声音喊了一声：“天天。”

“嗯”，金博洋开口依然是软软的，“我在这儿。”

“你没有什么想问的吗？关于纯夏。一直以来我都没有跟你好好说过我和她之间的事。”

“我们曾经说过要彼此信任彼此坦诚，我相信你，如果你觉得应该有什么事跟我交待，你会说；如果你觉得不用说，那我就相信不是什么大不了的事”，金博洋慢慢开口，“而且这虽然是我第一次见到纯夏，但是我曾经‘听’到过她。”

“‘听’到过她......是什么意思？”羽生结弦有些听不懂自家爱人的话。

“就是字面上的意思，记得......我给你打的那个分手电话吗？前一分钟，我其实就站在你的病房门口，听着纯夏在跟你温柔地说着什么，声音真好听啊，我当时就想，这么一个温柔的姑娘，一定也能把你照顾得很好。”金博洋一边说，一边不好意思地揉了揉鼻子。

这是第一次，金博洋在自己面前细细描述当年分手的场景，因为太痛，他们俩人都默契地不愿多说。多年以后的现在，听到金博洋要把自己交给别人照顾，羽生结弦还是没法控制住自己，凑上前去轻轻地咬了眼前人的唇瓣一下，咬牙切齿地开口道：“听了一下人家的声音，你就这么大方地把我送出去了？你呀，你让我说你什么好？”

“后来你的确跟她订婚了呀，我的感觉又没错”，金博洋的语气里带着一点自己都没有察觉的撒娇，将梗在心里这么些年的疑问抛了出来。他不怀疑羽生对自己的爱与忠诚，而且订婚的事也是在他们分手后，但是心里隐秘的不为人知的地方总还是有点吃味，为此金博洋默默地唾弃了自己一下。

“当时草率地订婚是我不对”，一听爱人的语气，羽生结弦就知道他没有自己嘴上说得那么轻松，伸手将爱人揽在怀里，一起在沙发上坐定，才继续开口道：“之前写给你的信里没有专门提到纯夏的事，是怕还没把你追回来就让你又多想。后来也没有什么机会提，专门来说的话好像我心里还有鬼似的。正好趁这次把前尘往事都交待了，省得你呀，乱吃飞醋。你知道，当年你跟我分手后直接玩消失，对我打击是挺大的。后来在北京冬奥会再见到你，顾原又一直在你身边，我当时可以说是一下子死心了。”

羽生的开场白让金博洋心里一紧，他有些后悔开启这个话题，让羽生觉得痛苦的往事，他并不想让他回忆第二遍。

似是察觉出怀里人的紧张，羽生拍拍金博洋的手背，拿起他的手指一边玩一边说：“天天，别紧张，以前在信里写的未见得很直观，这件事我们始终要面对面交流的。纯夏家与我家是世交，我们从很小就认识了，我一直把她当妹妹看待。她大学学的是护理专业，我做手术又正好是在她所在的医院，这也是为什么住院期间主要是她在照顾我的原因。”

“我对纯夏其实一直并没有男女之情。只是退役以后，还是有非常多的媒体和公众关心我的感情生活，关心我什么时候结婚。而双方父母总是以各种名义撮合我们在一起，纯夏本人也无可无不可。当时的我其实抱着一种自暴自弃的心态，觉得不是你的话，跟谁结婚都无所谓。如果我需要婚姻，那么纯夏是个不错的选择，于是就顺理成章地订婚了。”

“我曾经以为订婚以后就万事大吉，至少可以给我几年的时间让我平复心情，做好步入婚姻的心里准备。但我还是太天真了，订婚了就开始催什么时候结婚，结婚以后又会催什么时候要孩子。当时我一度陷入一种非常混乱的状态，我宁愿天天待在冰场上，也不愿意出去与纯夏约会。作为未婚夫妻，我们俩的相处尴尬至极，我没有办法对她做出任何亲密的举动，连牵手都会下意识地想到我们当年背着所有人偷偷拉手的心情，想起你的手指扣着我的手指，你的手心贴着我的手心的触感。于是我越发逃避与你有关的一切，我告诉自己应该恨你，应该忘记你，但我没有一刻能够做到。”

“纯夏大概也发觉了我的不对劲吧，我们俩长谈了一次，我把自己的心情对她和盘托出了。她当时看着我，对我说了一句‘羽生，我不需要一个心不在我身上，也永远不可能在我身上的丈夫’。她随即提出了解除婚约，我讶异于她的果决的同时，也大大地松了一口气。不过她提出要以我的名义跟双方父母要求解除婚约，这样的话她能够少一些压力，名正言顺以治疗情伤的名义暂不考虑婚姻，出国继续深造。我一口就答应下来，错的是我，这是我唯一能为她做的。”

“尽管事前做好了心里准备，我并没有想到我父母的反应会那么激烈。我觉得我父亲更多是生气无法跟自己的多年好友交待，我母亲的反应就有些奇怪。母亲多年以来陪伴我训练、比赛，帮助我规划人生，对我的心思可以说是了如指掌，所以当年我自己为把我们俩的关系藏得很好，却还是被我母亲发现了。”

“这次我提出要跟纯夏解除婚约，我母亲气得浑身发抖，还打了我一巴掌，即使当年我坚持要跟你在一起的时候，母亲都没有打过我，只是特别理性平静地跟我讲道理，仿佛一切都在她的掌握之中。我说我与纯夏没有感情， 不能耽误了她，而且我现在也暂时不想谈感情，母亲当时就定定地看着我，问我是暂时不想谈感情，还是心里藏着什么人。我再三否认，又咬牙坚持，母亲也拿我没有办法，她总不能绑着我去举行婚礼。最后胜利的是我，父母总是拗不过孩子的，只是母亲当时说了一句话，我直到重新遇见你才知道是什么意思，她说我为你安排好了一切，但是命运这种事，有时连上帝都没有办法啊。现在回想起来，当时我的种种表现已经让她意识到我其实根本没有办法放下你，哪怕再多的外力干涉，我的心不受她们指挥，甚至都不受我自己指挥。”

听着羽生讲了这长长的一篇故事，金博洋觉得自己的心不可遏制地疼了起来，在自己苦苦挣扎的四年里，羽生也经历了那么多的苦痛与不舍，但是这一切就真的能够全部归责到羽生的父母身上吗？“其实我一直没有问的是，我们平昌公演回来后，母亲写给我的信是怎么回事呢？你又一个人把压力都抗下来了是吗？”

“没有没有没有”，羽生结弦怕死了他误解自己又一个人硬抗，“吃过一次亏，我怎么还敢。既然下定决心要把你追回来，我还是得知道当年的真相，知道你心里的顾虑。你不肯告诉我当年母亲对你说了什么，我只好回了日本后自己去问母亲，但是并没有打算与她正面冲突。其实自从我解除婚约以来，母亲好像是死了心一般，再也没有提起过让我结婚的事。当时我从韩国一回到日本就去找母亲，她似乎早就料到我有这么一问，直接把当年去找你的事原原本本说出来了，听着母亲当年对你说的话，我真的当场气得浑身发抖。我克制着自己不对母亲发作，怕她又做出什么事来打扰你。”

“结果母亲突然问了我一句，这次你去平昌，见到那孩子了吗？这些年他过得还好吗？说实话我当时有一点懵，不知道母亲问这话是什么意思，但我还是如实地告诉了她你的事，怎么可能会好，在她这样强求你之后。听完以后母亲半晌都没说出话来。我们俩沉默无语了很久，母亲才开口说早在我坚持解除婚约时，她就预料到我总有一天会知道这些事，她不敢再逼迫我违心地进入婚姻，却也怯懦着不愿主动提起往事，毕竟我当时不肯承认自己还爱着你，而你是否已经走出来过上新生活了也未可知。”

“你知道吗？要给你写一封信道歉是母亲提出来的，因为她的提议才让我有了给你写120封信的想法，我拼命回想当年的种种，感受你的想法与不安，再用这些信来填补。事实证明，这是一个好办法。”

金博洋听着爱人将往事娓娓道来，心里有着前所未有的熨帖和安定，即使下午在毫无准确的情况下见到纯夏，他也没有哪怕一刻怀疑过羽生对自己的爱。只是随着往事在心里一点一点填补完整，他们互相未曾参与对方生命的四年也仿佛鲜活起来，爱也好，痛也好，都是他们不可回避的一部分。

“是，你的办法最多”，金博洋不由得失笑，“你也就套路套路我。”

“怎么是套路呢？满满都是爱啊，天天你还是不相信我吗？”交待完事情，仔细观察了爱人的神情，没有半点不豫之色，才放下心来，开始插科打诨。

“相信相信，当然相信”，金博洋同学突然想起了什么，“刚才晚饭时你一直在偷瞄我，饭都没好好吃，饿了吧？我去厨房看看有什么可吃的。”说罢就要起身，却被身边的爱人按下。

羽生结弦欺身上来，坏笑着凑到金博洋的耳边轻声说道：“我是饿了，但是，现在我想先吃你。”

THE END


End file.
